


Come Together

by Fallen_Star



Series: Come Together [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sasuke, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Star/pseuds/Fallen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were the times when things didn’t run quite so smoothly, times when Sasuke lay rigid on the edge of the bed with his back turned towards them, flinching at any physical contact and storming away to sleep on the sofa more times than not. There were the times when one of them got jealous of another, having a crisis about whether they were needed in the relationship at all. Times when Naruto still didn’t really understand and would go to touch Sasuke in an erotic manner, leading to punches and yelling and, sometimes, tears, because Naruto wanted the intimacy that, for him, sex provided, and Sasuke was so frustrated that Naruto couldn’t get it through his thick skull that it wasn’t something he wanted or craved or felt at all. Tears from Sakura because she hated to see her boys fight, but that selfish part inside of her always hoped that maybe this time Sasuke would join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not.

Most of the time, everything between them worked perfectly - as a team, they knew how to work flawlessly together from years of experience, and this carried effortlessly into their private, domestic lives. Coincidentally, their fighting dynamic was also reflected in their home lives, with Sakura standing back and waiting to repair the damage her boys did to each other and kitchen appliances. Their relationship flowed almost seamlessly, each getting something from the other that they needed: Sakura received the affection she craved from Naruto and the motivation she needed from Sasuke; Naruto gained intimacy he’d always wanted from Sakura and that ever-present rivalry and friendship he’d chased after all those years from the Uchiha; and finally, Sasuke got two loving, caring relationships, one of which wasn’t afraid to kick his ass into gear when he needed it, and the other wasn’t ashamed to stroke his ego on a bad day. Of course, these things are not mutually exclusive: there were some (rare but they happened) times when Sasuke displayed affection and intimacy towards his partners, although generally this was because they had pulled him forcibly into the middle of them, both clinging tightly until he returned the favour reluctantly. Sakura was often found scolding either one of them, and there were plenty of occurrences when Naruto or Sasuke would compliment the other (although this was often in backwards ways which they knew the other wouldn’t actually appreciate).  

There were also the times when things didn’t run quite so smoothly, times when Sasuke lay rigid on the edge of the bed with his back turned towards them, flinching at any physical contact and storming away to sleep on the sofa more times than not. There were the times when one of them got jealous of another, having a crisis about whether they were needed in the relationship at all. Times when Naruto still didn’t really understand and would go to touch Sasuke in an erotic manner, leading to punches and yelling and, sometimes, tears, because Naruto wanted the intimacy that, for him, sex provided, and Sasuke was so frustrated that Naruto couldn’t get it through his thick skull that it wasn’t something he wanted or craved or felt at all. Tears from Sakura because she hated to see her boys fight, but that selfish part inside of her always hoped that maybe this time Sasuke would join them.

Then there were the times like, for example, _right fucking now_ , when Naruto and Sakura were having very loud, very athletic sex in the bed next to Sasuke, which normally wouldn’t bother him but it was three o’clock in the morning and this was their third round, Sasuke had an important meeting with the Hokage in the morning and honestly was this really necessary? Sasuke sat up with a frown, turning to look at the other two with a glare, going completely unnoticed because, well, they were a little preoccupied. Huffing, he looked around himself and debated leaving to sleep on the sofa, the problem being that he was sleeping at the wall this time, which would require him to climb over his partners to get out of the bed, and although he was mostly comfortable by now, there were some places where he really drew the line. Making up his mind, Sasuke twisted to grab his pillow, braced himself more fully on the bed, and thwacked Naruto over the head with it.

“What?! Sasuke! What the hell?” Naruto stopped his movements (Sakura letting out a small sound of protest) and turned his head to stare incredulously at Sasuke.

“I am _trying_ to sleep and your insufferable moans and grunts aren’t exactly a fucking lullaby. Honestly, you’re both insatiable.” He continued to glare at Naruto, who stared at him dumbfounded for a while. Sakura started to giggle, placing an arm over her face and reaching out her other hand to smooth Sasuke’s hair (a hand he batted away because we was well aware of where it had been tonight and _gross_ ). Naruto leaned down to place his head on Sakura’s chest, his shoulders moving with his laughter, making Sasuke’s dark mood grow even more so.

“This _isn’t_ funny, just stop what you’re doing and go to sleep.”

“You look so cute when you’re all grumpy and sleepy.” Naruto straightened and grinned in Sasuke’s face, placing a small kiss on the other boy’s cheek and receiving a scowl in return. Sakura giggles increased in volume, pushing at Naruto’s shoulders to move the boy off of her.

“Sorry Sasuke, we’ll be quiet.” She was still laughing though, looking at him as though he were a cute kitten that needed to be placated.

“ _I’m_ not sorry, a man has needs you know.” Naruto puffed out his chest and tilted his face up in arrogance.

“I don’t care for your _needs_ , I have a need to sleep so shut up or go do it on the sofa.” Naruto settled into the middle of Sasuke and Sakura, pulling the girl over to curl around him and reaching for Sasuke, who crinkled his nose in disgust.

“I have told you before and I’ll say it again: I dislike cuddling when you are freshly showered and clothed, let alone naked and covered in...fluids.” He raised an eyebrow at the pout he received for this, turning his back and snuggling back into the covers, pretending not to notice when Sakura’s hand came to rest on his side and Naruto shifted so his side was lying along Sasuke’s back. He heard a sigh and some shifting behind him, before the unmistakable sounds of kissing reached his ears. His eyes opened in speculation, narrowing when there was yet more shifting and Sakura’s hand left his side. Feeling Sakura’s leg against his side and he was done.

“EURGH.” He threw the duvet from his shoulder and clambered over Naruto’s legs, ignoring the small protesting “Sasukeeeee” from Naruto, and slammed the bedroom door on his way out, grabbing the blanket from the cupboard and settling onto the sofa. He could hear both his partners laughing in the bedroom, and rolled his eyes.

When he woke in the morning, there was a warm body pressed against his back and a whistling Sakura in the kitchen, making him an apologetic ‘sorry about the sex’ breakfast (something which she made far too much to be perfectly honest). He shifted and the arm around him tightened, a face nuzzling into the back of his neck and a kiss placed on his shoulder. Sasuke turned his head and came face to face with his blonde idiot, who smiled at him sweetly and placed a kiss on his nose. Sasuke sighed and elbowed Naruto until he let him up, walking towards and shower and cursing himself the whole way about his taste in people.

 

* * *

  
  


It had taken a while, for Sasuke to grow comfortable enough to even let one of them to place an arm around him, let alone to sleep in the same bed with them. Growing up the way he had, with girls throwing themselves at him left and right, as well as creepy snake men who wanted him for his body (perhaps not in the same way but the insinuation was there), he was always very suspicious of people’s intentions when they touched him. He’d known for a long time how he felt about sex, which was pretty much _nothing_ , and he was also perfectly aware of what he looked like - if he’d been more prone to sexual attraction he might have appreciated the attention he received, but as it was he hated every second of it. When Naruto had first approached him (because of course it was Naruto first, the blonde was hardly the poster boy for patience), he had sat down with both of them and explained his sexuality to them, receiving disappointed understanding from Sakura and pure confusion from Naruto, who’d always been pretty much unable to understand why people didn’t feel how he did (it had taken a while to explain to him that there wasn’t any way he could talk-no-jutsu Sasuke around to his point of view on this one).

Upon hearing this, the other two had presumably had some talks with each other before deciding that, no matter what, they wanted Sasuke in their lives and in their relationship. Sasuke had, originally, resisted, not because he didn’t want it but because he was nervous that they didn’t actually understand the way they said they did, and although he was hardly somebody to be pressured into things he knew that they would grow bored of him if he wasn’t supplying them with anything sexual, and he’d just end up losing them anyway. He was proved both wrong and right once he’d finally decided ‘fuck it’ and accepted their proposal, not being pressured into anything of course (because neither Naruto nor Sakura were that cruel or selfish), but he did get some pretty intense frustration from Naruto in the beginning, and it took Sakura a while before she could accept that his rejection wasn’t something to get hurt over, because it wasn’t anything personal against her - at the risk of being cliche, it was about Sasuke not her. Eventually, though, they both accepted and understood (mostly), and they settled into their relationship without too much fuss.

Of course, Naruto wouldn’t be Naruto if he didn’t press the occasional boundary. About a month after they all started seeing each other, the three were at Naruto’s small apartment, just having dinner and sitting around on the sofas. Naruto started to plead with Sasuke to stay with them tonight, pushing when Sasuke refused.

“Nothing, you know, adult rated. Just, sleep with us. In the bed.” Sasuke sighed, looking to Sakura for help and seeing hopeful eyes staring back at him.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“You mean you don’t think we’ve got the self control to hold ourselves back from, what, jumping you if you’re in the bed with us.” Naruto was looking at him in a challenging manner, as if daring him to contradict.

“Well, yeah.” Sasuke shrugged and stood, looking around for his jacket. Naruto made a small noise and jumped up from his own seat, standing in front of Sasuke and grabbing his shoulder, leading to a very unhappy frown being directed at him.

“Please Sasuke. We won’t even cuddle if you don’t want, but please stay. I...we need to know that you actually want to be with us. It’s not about sex, it’s about intimacy, which, isn’t the same thing?” He looked to Sakura for help who nodded at him, making Sasuke realise that this was clearly a conversation they’d had before. A feeling of gratitude towards Sakura rose in him, realising that she’d been educating Naruto in this, telling him that sex wasn’t strictly needed in order to have a loving, intimate relationship (although clearly Naruto was still having problems, he was obviously trying). He sighed in defeat.

“I don’t cuddle. I’ll sleep in the bed, but you don’t touch me.” Naruto pouted a little but grinned anyways, not exactly being subtle in the fact that he was planning on pushing Sasuke on the cuddling thing once he got him into the bed. Sakura herself let out a squeal of excitement, her arms going round Sasuke from behind and surprising him. Naruto sniggered and placed his own arms around the Uchiha from the front, trapping him between them.

“A Sasuke sandwich.” Sakura giggled. “You’re sleeping in the middle okay?” Sasuke huffed, not replying but knowing he would be coerced into the middle so there was no point in fighting it.

“Sasuke?”

“What?”

“I wanna kiss you.” Naruto pulled back enough to look Sasuke in the eyes, whether to judge his reaction or try and plead his way into getting a kiss from Sasuke it was unclear. A squeeze from Sakura showed him she was thinking the same as Naruto, and he debated with himself in his head, but ultimately knew he was going to say no. He shook his head and Naruto deflated, but placed his head back on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, Naruto did get his kiss (well, he’d technically already gotten a kiss from Sasuke but they both liked to pretend that hadn’t happened). It was actually during a time when Sakura was off on a mission, being perhaps the most requested medi-nin who wasn’t Tsunade herself, something which she took great pride in. Naruto was always slightly more clingy and touchy with Sasuke when Sakura wasn’t there, because he wasn’t getting his human contact quota filled from her, which Sasuke mostly put up with. Naruto insisted on staying with Sasuke that night, and had pulled Sasuke back towards him, something which was apparently called ‘spooning’ but Sasuke viewed as suffocating. With Naruto’s arm around him and his body pressed against him, Sasuke did feel comfortable, although he would never admit it out loud, and was fully prepared to fall asleep, when Naruto’s arm moved so his hand could hold and stroke Sasuke’s thigh. Sasuke turned his head so he could see Naruto’s face.

“Naruto.”

“I’m not!” Immediately on the defensive. “I just wanna touch you, nothing sexy.” This was Naruto’s favourite phrase, ‘nothing sexy’. ‘Sasuke, come sit on my lap _nothing sexy_.’ ‘Sasuke let’s cuddle naked _nothing sexy_.’ ‘Sasuke, come shower with me and Sakura, _nothing sexy._ ’ It was code for ‘I wanna be sexy but I know you don’t so I’m going to pretend it’s about being intimate instead’. It was one of the most irritating things about the idiot, which was saying something since pretty much everything Naruto did managed to annoy Sasuke in some way.

“Stop it.” Naruto pouted, but did move his arm back to where it had been. “Soon you’ll be going for my dick and telling me it’s ‘nothing sexy’.” Sasuke said to him in annoyance, receiving an astounded look.

“No I won’t! I just want to be close to you.”

“You are close to me.” He gestured to the extreme lack of space between them.

“You know what I mean.” Sasuke sighed, looking at him in deliberation. He’d been thinking for a while, about the kissing thing. Honestly, he wanted to try it. He knew that he might not like it, but he also knew that a lot of the time kissing wasn’t used in solely erotic situations, and he did find himself watching Naruto and Sakura when they kissed, in the morning when they woke up and when one of them left the house. He hadn’t yet grown comfortable enough to remain in the room when the two got a little more heated, but he did find himself curious about the kissing.

“You can kiss me, if you want.” Naruto gaped at him.

“If I want?! Of course I want. You, are you serious? I can?” A beautiful grin spread across the blonde’s face.

“Yes, but closed mouthed. No tongue and _no touching_.” The grin remained.

“Now?”

“Well that’s the idea.” Naruto smiled and raised a hand to Sasuke’s face, stroking his cheek and making Sasuke frown in annoyance. Naruto’s hand angled his face, and he leaned down, stopping before their lips touched and glancing into Sasuke’s eyes for confirmation one more time. Sasuke grew annoyed and closed the gap himself, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away, Naruto chasing him before catching himself and stopping, that grin growing on his face again.

“Right. Goodnight.” Sasuke turned away, ignoring Naruto’s spluttering, and closed his eyes, his head spinning with thoughts and coming to the conclusion that he did like the kissing thing - and knowing he really had to kiss Sakura when she got back because he needed to compare and contrast and basically create spreadsheets in his head of pros and cons.

The main con being that he could feel Naruto’s erection pressing against the bottom of his back, and if one innocent kiss could elicit this response then he wasn’t sure what would happen if he tried to deepen the kiss a little - experimentation he thought best to do with Sakura, seeing as how she tended to have a little more self control.

“Move your hips back moron.”

“Shit, sorry.” Naruto shifted and the hardness against his back was gone, although the arm around him did remain where it was.

“Night Sasuke.”

“Hm.”

Sasuke did stick by his promise to himself and kissed Sakura when she got back, although it turns out that he was significantly wrong about the self control thing - the girl threw her arms around him and kept him against her for quite a while before a laughing Naruto rescued him.

It took a long time, but eventually Sasuke grew comfortable enough to kiss his partners when somebody left the house, to make out a little when he was in a particularly good mood, to stay in the room and even the bed when the other two got frisky, and even a few memorable times (mostly when he’d had a little to drink) when he kissed Naruto or Sakura while they were taking part in sexual activities.

Sometimes, of course, he got fed up and hit people over the head with pillows.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've hit a massive wall on my multi-chaptered fic and I'm trying to get past it by writing other things in hope that inspiration will hit.  
> It's...not working.


End file.
